Children of Carthage
by superfunnelc
Summary: When new faculty members begin to arrive at the school, many of them take a keen interest in Aelita. Have the mysterious forces that took her mother finally found her? Or has another group from her past finally caught up to her?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: this is my first story in a long time, all reviews welcome)

It has been two weeks since the supercomputer has been shut down and X.A.N.A was defeated, but it was a bittersweet victory they had defeated X.A.N.A, but it had caused Aelita's father Franz Schafer to lose his life, this had caused Aelita to spiral into a deep depression.

"Cheer up Aelita, look on the bright side." Odd smiles

"What bright side?" Aelita murmurs

"Well your mother isn't dead, only missing." Odd points out

"Odd, shut up." Ulrich sighs at his friend

"It's fine Ulrich, don't blame him. He is just trying to help." Aelita sighs "Now, if it is okay I need some alone time."

"Sure thing Aelita, you know where to find us if you need anything." Yumi smiles as they leave the room and shut the door behind them

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Odd smiles "We should find her mother!"

"A good thought Odd, but we don't even know who took her mother." Jeremy says adjusting his glasses

"Uh, Jeremy all signs point to the CIA." Ulrich says

"Ulrich, you can't always blame the Americans, they are very nice, when they aren't trying to invade a country for its oil." Odd smiles earning several looks from his friends. "What? Americans are very nice to us Canadians in my experience, especially down around New Orleans during Mardi Gras, though you do need to watch out for coconuts."

"Moving on,' Jeremy sighs. "Without the supercomputer, it will be next to impossible to fine any recent record of Aelita's mother."

"Come on Jeremy, the CIA can be incompetent sometimes." Ulrich says

"For the last time Ulrich the Americans didn't do it, they were too busy dealing with the Russians. I think it was the DSGE." Odd says

"Both of you cut it out!" Yumi says, "Now it's currently Friday afternoon, Jeremy could you access any declassified DSGE files, or CIA files?"

"Yumi I doubt either agency will declassify files that pertain to the project, but I will try." Jeremy sighs as exit the girls' dormitory and began walking along the path. As they walked they failed to notice a man carrying a pile of boxes, until Ulrich fell flat on his butt

"Oh my, terribly sorry!" The man says and puts the boxes down and helps Ulrich up, he was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a purple and gold jacket with a tiger emblem on the shoulders

"Hey, wait a second; are you a fan of L.S.U?" Odd smiles

"Why yes I am, but where are my manners? I am Jack Jaeger but you can just call me Mr. Jack, I'm the new consular here." He smiles

"Hey could you maybe talk to a friend of ours? She has been really depressed for a while." Odd smiles

"Sure, just send her by Room 259, what is her name?"

"Aelita." Odd smiles', hearing the word Aelita, Jack's face goes pale

"W-what is her last name?" He stutters

"Stones, she is my cousin." Odd says slightly concerned

"Oh, alright. Just make sure she gets to my office okay?" Jack says picking up the boxes "Well, I will see you kids later." He walks off to the main building

"Jeremy, did you see his face when we said Aelita?" Yumi says

"Yes, it is interesting, I will see what I can dig up on him, so I must retire to me room now." Jeremy said heading to the boys' dorm, with Odd and Ulrich close behind

"I geuss I have to go get Aelita." Yumi sighs and heads back to Aelita's room and knocks

"Come in." Aelita says

"Hey Aelita, can you come with me please?"

"Sure, I guess." Aelita sighs and gets up from her bed and follows Yumi to Room 259.

"Mr. Jack are you there?" Yumi knocks on the door

"Yes, come in please!" He says

"Aelita, this is Mr. Jack the school's new consular." Yumi smiles as Mr. Jack sees Aelita and his eyes go wide, but he soon shakes his head and they go back to normal

"Ah, Ms. Stones is it?" Mr. Jack smiles and extends his hand

"Yes Aelita Stones." She shakes his hand

"Yumi you can go now." He says

"Alright, well goodnight Aelita." Yumi says as she leaves and closes the door

"Please, take a seat Aelita." He gestures to a couch

"Thank you." Aelita sighs and sits down on the couch

"So, tell me Aelita, is there any family issues going on right now?"

"N-no none at all, it's just that my father is very sick." Aelita says

"Alright, and what about your mother?"

"My mother left when I was only a little girl." Aelita starts to tear up

"Hey, hey no tears please, no tears." Jack says going over and hugs Aelita

"T-thank you." Aelita says as she calms down

"Alright, now what I think you need is to just take a few days of and visit your father for a bit, okay?" He smiles happily

"No, no I cant." Aelita sighs

"Is there any particular reason that you can't?" He sighs

"I just can't." She stands up

"Hold on Aelita, meet me here tomorrow, say 3:00 PM?" He says opening the door for her

"Sure." She smiles and leaves the room, but soon here frantic talking coming from the slightly open door

"Yes, yes I know it's only my first day here, but listen. I found her!" Mr. Jack says into his mobile, "Yes I am positive it is her. How did I find her? It doesn't matter, we found her! Have the rest of the team get here on the double, we start the operation within the month!"

Aelita's eyes go wide and she runs straight to Jeremy's room, and bursts though the door

"Aelita! What's wrong?" Jeremy says standing up from his computer

"Jeremy, they found me!" She hugs him and starts to cry

"Who found you?"

"The men in black! Mr. Jack was telling someone that he finally found her, and her is me!" She cries loudly

"This is not good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, slow down Jeremy, your saying that Mr. Jack is a part of the men in black?" Odd says sitting on Jeremy's bed

"yes I am! Aelita heard him talking to someone, and he said that he found her. Now this was directly after Aelita's session with him, and that to me sounds very suspicious." Jeremy said adjusting his glasses

"See? I told you it was the CIA!" Ulrich fist pumps

"Hold on Ulrich." Odd sighs "The only evidence we have is the assumption that he is American because he is a fan of LSU."

"Odd is correct, it still could be either the BSGE or CIA, either way we need to be very alert. Now I believe that it is pizza night." Jeremy smiles and helps Aelita up

"Hell yeah pizza!" Odd yells as he runs out of the room, with Ulrich in tow

"I wasn't even here for a year, but they already found me." Aelita sighs

"Relax Aelita, we don't even know for a fact that he was talking about you." Jeremy hugs her before they head to the cafeteria for dinner. As they near the cafeteria they see a janitor cleaning, "Hmm, new janitor." Jeremy says shrugging it off. Soon they arrive at the cafeteria and get their dinner.

MEANWHILE

"Agent Brossard, and Agent Bourbon, please report to the briefing room." The intercom in the DGSE headquarters

"I wonder what backwater assignment they want us on now." Lilly Bourbon sighs as she and her partner James Brossard head to the briefing room

"Hell if I know, probably just another dumb crime ring or something." James says as they enter

"Agents Bourbon and Brossard, reporting in sir!" Lilly says as she and James salute

"At ease. Please, take a seat." Captain Beauregard smiles

"So, sir what is it this time?" Lilly said taking a seat

"You two have been doing nothing but backwater jobs for years now, so its time you get your chance at the big shot. There is a small terror group calling themselves The Children of Carthage, they have connects with the IRA, the American mob, the Sicilian mob, the Yakuza, and likely many more. Now we intercepted this communication from a member known as MAG.' He says pressing a button on a remote causing a recording to play.

"Castle, this is Mage come in over." The voice which was distorted though a scrambler says

"Mage this is Castle we read you. It's a little early for a status report isn't it?" The other voice which was equally distorted said

"Yes, yes I know! But listen I found Princess! I found her!" The first voice says

"Say again Mage, it sounded like you said you found target Princess."

"I have found target Princess; repeat I have found target Princes. I advise we move the rest of the court to my location, repeat move the court to my location for the coronation." Mage says

"Roger, end transmission." The second voice says and the recording ends

"Now, we managed to trace the one called Mage, to a small town about 82 kilometers outside of Paris, now this town is nothing special and has no points of interest; except for the critically acclaimed boarding school Kadic Academy. Now the intelligence analysts believe that they plan on kidnapping a student and holding them for ransom. Now we do not have the exact student list, which is why we need you two to go there posing as groundskeepers and get a bug planted in the database. Any questions?"

"Sir, what is this court that they were talking about?" Lilly asks

"An excellent question agent. The Court of Carthage as it is called, as the leadership of the Children of Carthage, at the top there is Prince, after that we have Mage, then, we have priestess, and finally we have Knight. Now the Court are the most experienced and deadly of the entire group, if they are going to be conducting their operation personally, it is very important. Now get ready to be deployed."

"Yes sir!" They stand and salute before leaving

BACK AT KADIC

Aelita sighs as she eats her pizza "Jeremy, what are we going to do?"

"I am not sure Aelita. Running will only delay them finding you." He sighs as well "Hey who is that?" He points to a woman with long black hair talking with Mr. Jack

"I think that is a new art teacher." Aelita smiles

"Hey guys. I am Ms. Susan I am a new art teacher here at Kadic." The woman smiles and approaches Aelita and Jeremy

"Hello Ms. Susan, I am Jeremy and this is Aelita." He smiles as they both shake Ms. Susan's hand

"Well, it was nice meeting you both; I need to prepare for Monday." She smiles and walks off

"She seems nice." Aelita smiles finishing her pizza

"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of new faculty recently." Jeremy said finishing his as well "Want to head back to my room and study?"

"No thanks, I think I will just head back to my room and sleep." She sighs as she stands up and heads to her room. When she reaches her room she sighs and picks up her doll Mr. Puck. "Oh, Mr. Puck what are we going to do?" She sighs as she starts to change into her pjs "Well good night" She smiles and crawls into bed. That night she had a dream, she was inside her family's old cabin in the alps, but there were other kids there, and they were playing

"Princess Aelita! It is I, high Mage Beo! I shall help end the faimine!" One said

"No! It is I High Priestess Christies, praying to the gods is the only solution." Another said

"No! Neither shall work! I Sir Nelson shall defeat the dragon and end it!" a third said.

"Well, my princess what shall you choose. I your humble prince Fredrick, shall back your choice. ' a fourth says as the dream suddenly switches to something else

Meanwhile in the Admin building of the School

"Alright, it is midnight. Lets move Lilly!" James said as they entered the admin building, "The man database should be in the principal's office."

"Alright, I will take point." Lilly said as they began to move through the halls "There it is, on the right" Lilly opens the door and inserts a USB into the desktop computer under the principal's desk "Command this is Creole 1-2, bug is inserted, and you should have an uplink." She says into her radio

"Roger that Creole 1-2, we are reviewing the files now. What the hell? We have a match, but this can't be correct, the match is in our list of fugitives. Opening the file." The commander says "Oh my god, it cant be! Creole 1-2, get out of there! Repeat get out of there! This just went way above your pay grade! I am sending in the suits! Repeat I am sending in the suits!"

"Roger that." She takes the USB out of the computer "We need to get out, now! This job just went above our pay grade. Command is sending in the suits." She says as she exits the room

"Shit, when the suits are sent in." James says as he was knocked out by a punch to the face

"James!" Lilly yells

"Glory to Carthage!" A voice yells before Lilly is knocked out


	3. Chapter 3

Aelita was sleeping peacefully clutching , when suddenly she was shaken awake

"Aelita! Wake up!" Someone yells

"W-what? Who is there?" Aelita said sitting up slowly revealing the person that woke her up to be Mr. Jack

"Aelita, we have to go now!" He yells

"No! You won't take me! You don't scare me, I know your apart of the Men in Black!" She yells back

"What? No! I am here to protect you from them! Look outside! They are here for you." He points to her window. Aelita slowly walks to the window and gasps at the sight, men in black running into the dorm building. 'We don't have that much time, get some clothes in a bag and let's go!"

Aelita nods and quickly throws some clothes into a backpack and places Mr. Puck in it as well before zipping it up "I'm ready."

"Alright follow me." He says as he leads her into the halls

"There she is!" She hears someone shout

"Shit! Time to go loud." He sighs and grabs something from his waist, it was a pistol. He quickly fired a few shots in the direction of the shouting, which quickly turned the dorm into a mess of screaming girls "Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to shoot." He leads her out a side door and to the sewer entrence. He slides away the cover "Inside lets go."

"A-alright." She says as she climbs down the ladder. Mr. Jack soon climbs down and shuts the cover

"Alright, if we just follow the sewer we should reach the pickup point." He says as he starts to walk, with Aelita in tow

"Why did you help me?" Aelita asks

"All will be revealed in due time, Princess all in due time." He smiles. It took several minutes to reach another cover. Jack climbed the ladder, slids the cover away and climbs up " Alright, come on up here."

"Okay." Aelita says nervously as she climbs. Topside was Ms. Suzie leaning against a black SUV

"It's about time; the police scanner is going nuts." She sighs opening one of the back doors

"Sorry, the agents moved faster than I could. I had to go loud." He points to the open door "In, now!"

Aelita nods and climbs into the SUV and buckles herself in. "You know, we could just explain the situation to her now." Suzie suggests as she gets in the driver's seat

"No, that is not an option until we reach the safe house." Jack said getting into the passenger's seat and locking the car doors and windows.

"Right." Suzie nods, starts the car and starts to drive out of the town.

"Castle, Castle this is Mage. Princess is safe, we are moving to safe house Romeo, how copy? "Jack says into a radio

"Solid copy, Mage; Knight is en route with the dragon for extraction." The radio crackles in response

"Roger, shit! Turn left, we have agents blocking the road!" Jack tells Suzie as she turns left, and onto a dirt road "Crap, this is not good. Take the next two rights."

"Gotcha!" Suzie says as she drives down the dirt road and eventually turns onto the main road

"Alright, Suzie I think we are home free." Jack smiles and leans back in his seat. Aelita clutches Mr. Puck tightly

MEANWHILE BACK AT KADIC

Jeremy like the rest of the students woke up at the sound of gun fire and was trying to investigate when the principal came over the PA "Attention Students attention. Please remain in your dorms until you are told otherwise, repeat remain in your domrs until further notice."

Jeremy sighs and opens the door into Ulrich and Odd's room "Hey guys."

"Jeremy! You're supposed to stay in your room!" Odd sighs from his bed

"Yeah." Ulrich says in agreement, but Jeremy was to busy to notice, he was busy dialing Aelita on his mobile

"Come on, pick up, pick up." He says nervously as Aelita finally picks up

"Jeremy!" She says happily

"Aelita! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I am fine Jeremy, I am outside of the city. I'm safe for now, I am with some people that helped me escape from the men in black."

"Hey! Turn that phone off!" Someone yells

"Got to go bye!" Aelita says before the connection went dead

"Well, where is she?" Odd says

"She says she is somewhere outside of town." He sighs and sits in a chair

"Relax, she is safe for now at least" Ulrich smiles as Mr. Jim the P.E teacher enters the room

"Alright guys, it is safe to come out now." He sighs

"So Jim, what happened?" Odd says standing up

"Well, the guys in the suits are DGSE that much I know. They claim that a group of people were here to kidnap a student, but if my time in the Canadian Special Forces has taught me anything, it is do not trust the men in black. You three wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"Don't be silly Jim, of course not." Odd laughs

"Well, alright I still don't trust them. Oh and by the way if they question you, don't say a word." Jim says as he walks away

"So Ulrich still think it was the CIA?" Odd giggles

"Shut up Odd." He sighs loudly

"Now, we just need to try and find out where Aelita is exactly." Jeremy says as he heads to his room and gets on his computer "Alright, Aelita's cell pinged off a cell tower about half a mile outside of town, when the call ended so, we can assume that she is within 10 miles of the city. Now the big questions is, who helped her escape?"


End file.
